


Our Babies

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is whipped for Felix, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Lee Felix is a sweetheart, M/M, Married Couple, Parents!HyunLix, Pass it on, babies!seungin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: "Hey, Papa," both chime in perfect unison, smiling like the angels descended down to earth, their sole purpose to impress Felix. Hyunjin scoffs in disbelief.OrWhere Felix's babies are growing too tall for him.





	Our Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. Welcome back to yet another HyunLix story! 
> 
> Yeeey, whoop!! 
> 
> Enjoy ~

"We should go out for a drink to shed off some stress, guys. Drinks would be a good way to relive some of that stress," Benjamin, one of his colleagues, suggested as they sat around the table, each member of the team in various stages of tiredness and relief.

  
Their last project was done and handed over to the client. This project had been ten times more stressful and an actual pain in the ass since the client had complained how the Design Team had failed to design the software the way he needs it to be and that the Specification Team should've done better job.  
But since the Specification team had a signed contract which stated that the client gave a green light to start with the designing of the software, he couldn't do much with it and had to bite down his complains and accept the software.  
And this had, actually, benefited the company as he had to pay extra so that the company didn't drag him to the court, which they wouldn't have anyways. They've better things to do.

"Nah, sorry, mate. I'll be heading home after my brain can think straight," Hyunjin slurred, wanting to spend time with his family after sleeping in the office for three weeks. After a beat he realized how _Aussie_ he must have sounded and rolled his eyes fondly. _Felix and his cute Australian ass. _

"So you won't be heading home?" Junhui, another member of the team, asked turning his head to look at Hyunjin. His left cheek laid squashed on the glass table, making him look a little like fish. As he spoke, the glass under his mouth fogged a bit and the Chinese male lazily drew a random shape on it, still looking at Hyunjin, waiting for his zombified brain to catch up with Junhui.

"What? I just said I'll head when my brain—"

  
"But you're not _straight_, how can you expect your brain to think _straight_?" Junhui asked, fake scandalized, immediately giggling at his own joke, Daehwi letting out a loud snort.

Renjun groaned from next to Junhui and burrowed his face in his arms, "I can't deal with these. They're worse than you, Jun."

Junhui, without looking at Renjun, reached to slap his shoulder, "I'm still your hyung, even if we're foreigners," he grumbled playfully.

"Whatever you say, _hyung_," the younger Chinese male deadpanned, snickering when Junhui lifted his head to glare at the younger.

Benjamin shifted his attention from the two, back to Hyunjin. "_Mate,_" he chimed, laughing loudly when Hyunjin huffed, "chill out a bit. It's not everyday that we get to go to club and not worry about coming to work with a hangover. Plus how could going home would be more appealing than a club?"

Members were quick to shake their heads at the foreigner's question. Hyunjin let's out a little uncomfortable laugh, which was soon followed by Chan's monotonous _are you serious, mate. _Sunwoo was the only one who didn't stop himself from expressing what he felt over the matter.

"Honestly, Ben? I'd choose that any given day, without missing a beat. The amount of comfort and belongingness a home and family provides, can't be compared with the kind of short lived and fake belongingness booze provides."

Jongho, Jeno and Chan were quick to add a few points of their own. Dongju even saying how he rather come home to his annoying twin brother, instead of getting drunk at bars.

Hyunjin chuckled at Benjamin's clear annoyance and irritation towards his failed attempt at getting everyone drunk. But he still didn't back down, diverting his attention towards Sunwoo, choosing his words carefully, knowing Sunwoo was an important factor if he wanted to snatch the situation on his side.

"I get about you, Sunwoo, Mr. Heo cooks, pampers you and even comes to pick you up. And you guys have no kids, so there isn't the annoying crying or their demand for attention. But Hyunjin and Chan? They've kids, so won't it be a little turn off?"

"As you said, I don't have kids, Ben. I wouldn't know why they want to go home, why don't we ask them?" Sunwoo smartly twisted the entire situation, making it very clear he won't be getting involved in any kind of manipulation of plans.

"Were you by any chance neglected when you were a kid?" Sanha asked, biting his tongue immediately. "S-sorry, I didn't mean it to come out this harsh, Ben," he apologized his eyes flickering between looking at Chan and looking at Benjamin, who only sighed at the response.

"Nah, it's fine. You guys have become my family, over these years. So me wanting to spend time with you guys is like you guys wanting to go home, I guess. I just– I don't know. I never got the whole excitement of adopting kids or starting a family. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you guys into anything," Benjamin opened up, voice soft and tinted with guilt, avoiding looking at anyone.

"How about, you and I head to my flat and have some wine with my husband? He is a social butterfly and wouldn't mind if you crashed over today," Sanha offered, smiling lightly when Benjamin nodded his head violently.

__________

  
"I'm home guys!" Hyunjin exclaimed, expecting some sort of reply or someone (_specially the three loves of his life_) smiling at him with stars in their eyes. But all he got was silence and no reply. He closed the door and took off his shoes, arranging them on the shoe rack, walking towards the living room where usually the twins and his big baby would be playing, ready to welcome Hyunjin with loud hollers.

The living room was lit only by a table lamp, the room clean of all the toys and mats. He switched off the lamp and headed towards his study room right across the living room. Switching on the lights, he dropped his bag and documents he was carrying, on the table and looked around the room. He had stepped in the room after, maybe a month, but it was much cleaner and smelled better than the last time he was cooped in there. After switching off the lights in the study room and closing the door softly, he made his way towards their room.

As he climbed the stairs, he fondly looked at the photo frames that were hung on the wall. Majority of the pictures were of him and Felix, a few of them with their college friends, family members and, surprisingly, none with their babies yet (_how very unbelievable!)_.

Hyunjin made a mental note to surprise Felix with new photo frames. He can't wait to see his husband lighting up like a Christmas tree. _His cute, cute and very own angel. _

At the end of the stairs, Hyunjin picked up a chewy toy one of the twin must have dropped when Felix was carrying them. Suddenly whatever Benjamin said about the babies crying and wanting attention constantly, hit him hard.  
Yes, he agreed with Benjamin and found it tiny bit upsetting that he stated it as a bad thing. _They're babies for crying out loud!_ But now that he thinks of it, he wasn't even home for the last month, only coming to find the twins sleeping and Felix waking up in the middle of the night to attend to them, not wanting to Hyunjin to get less hours of sleep– and honestly, Hyunjin feels like a class A asshole, he didn't even _think_ about Felix, the literal love of his life. In Hyunjin's absence, Felix had been the one attending to them. He was single handedly managing house chores and was keeping the little adorable, lovable monsters entertained.

_God, Hyunjin really has been a bad father and a very, very bad husband._ He sighs, looking at the toy in his hand, deciding to apply for a week off, so that he can pamper Felix and treat him like he deserves to be treat, like a prince.

__________

He opened the door to the twins' room, only to find it cold and dark. Suddenly a fear gripped at his heart, making his heart beat hard and fast. He switched the lights on and breathed a sigh of relief when he found that the toys and recently washed clothes of the boys' present in the room. He breathed another long sigh of relief, running his hand through his hair and then down his face. Picking two other tiny cars, Hyunjin walked further into the room to drop the toys in the small, mint green basket placed at the corner. 

"Okay, calm down, Hyunjin. Felix didn't leave with the boys, he is here. Stop over thinking, yeah? Yeah," he assured hinself, trying to put the unreasonable fear at rest. 

He walked towards the wardrobe, opening it without a creak - he'd be worried if it creaked, it's not even an year old yet. Jackets were hanged neatly, the whites to his left hand side while blacks on his right mist side. The color scheme screamed Felix and that made Hyunjin chuckle fondly. There were baby pink, yellow, orange, baby blue, green, soft purple and warm colors. Below were shirts, pants, underwears, and shorts. Socks were kept in four different sets. Crouching down a little he spied a bunch of onesies. At the bottom was a big, red tub, containing different kinds of toys that had been too dangerous for the two boys. He spotted a red fire engine, a little too big and risky for his an year old babies.  
It was Jisung who had got it, insisting that they'll love it. He chuckles, remembering how they had collectively decided to put it away after Jeongin almost smashed Jisung's face with it.  
Closing the wardrobe, he moves to their crib, covered in Tom & Jerry themed bedsheets and pillows, and soft toys. 

After few more minutes of lingering in the room, he closes the door and lets the room flood back in darkness. Hyunjin walks towards his and Felix's room after casting a last glance at the hallway.

A soft glow of blue light welcomed Hyunjin when he opened the door. His heart filled with warm feelings, warmth spreading in his veins quickly. His brain kind of became a mess between short circuiting and melting in a puddle of goo. 

Felix laid in their bed, looking all soft and ethereal, looking like his every inch belonged in that bed. And Hyunjin wouldn't argue or disagree with the last thought. He looked like he was sleeping in clouds, almost blending in with their plushy bed. Besides him laid Jeongin, dressed in baby blue onesie. He was clutching onto Felix's pajama shirt, curled into his chest. Next to Jeongin was Seungmin, whose back was facing Jeongin. Felix had his palm under Seungmin's baby blue pajama shirt, pressed gently to his chest, preventing him from rolling far from them. Hyunjin's pillow was laid next to Seungmin, which he was clutching gently into his tiny fists, like he was curling into it. 

Hyunjin's heart swelled to a point it was ready to explode any moment. He closed the door softly, well aware that Felix was a light sleeper. But the fact that Hyunjin's yelling and shuffling hadn't woken him was enough of a proof that Felix hasn't been getting enough of sleep. And that thought and realisation makes him scowl. He really has been neglecting his sunshine. 

Walking towards Felix, he dropped a feather light kiss on his head, bending a little further to drop one on Jeongin's too. Before he could drop one on Seungmin, the baby shuffled, sniffing lightly. He turned around, face scrunched in a discomfort but only sniffed and didn't start crying when he saw Hyunjin peering down at him. 

Hyunjin picked the now awake baby, rubbing his back as soon as he held him against his chest. Seungmin leaned his head in the crook of Hyunjin's neck, sucking on his thumb. Making a content sound, he went still in Hyunjin's warm hold. Hyunjin walked the length of the room, humming under his breath. The only sound he could hear was Seungmin sucking his thumb, ac's constant low hum and his own breathing. 

"Da," Seungmin whispered after a few minutes of Hyunjin walking them. It sounded like Seungmin was confirming with Hyunjin that he wasn't dreaming about being held by the recently absent other parent figure in their life.

"Yes, cupcake," he asked softly not expecting any answers. But it warmed his heart that Seungmin recognized and even made an effort to call out to him. He looked towards to other two, still lost in dreamland. He dropped a soft kiss on the top of the toddler's head, humming again. 

Seungmin went back to sucking his thumb, sure that he wasn't dreaming. His tiny hand played with the hair at Hyunjin's nape. Hyunjin basked in the presence of a small body, warming his heart even further. After a quiet and peaceful few minutes, Seungmin lifted his head and removed his thumb, pressing the saliva coated hand on Hyunjin's face, feeling his 5 o'clock shadow.

"Pa," he muttered this time, loosing Hyunjin completely at this point. Hyunjin was confused, not knowing what the baby wanted him to do. He stared, waiting for Seungmin to do something. Seungmin blinked back, perhaps waiting for Hyunjin to catch onto what he wanted to communicate. _But apparently Hyunjin hasn't spend enough time with him to actually understand him. _

It distracted both the awake Hwangs away from their conversation when Felix's phone rang, Hyunjin recognizing the alarm's soft melody filling the room. Felix stirred in his sleep, reaching for the phone on the night stand to switch it off. He was yet to notice the fourth presence in the room, probably because his senses were sleep clouded. Yawning he reached to where Seungmin was asleep a while ago, panicking shortly when he couldn't find Seungmin. He sat up straight, his attention instantly shifting onto the two Hwangs standing at the foot of the bed, both looking at Felix with different expressions. Seungmin squealed seeing his Papa awake. He instantly reached for Felix, pushing himself towards Felix, almost falling out of Hyunjin's grasp. Hyunjin caught him before he fell, chuckling at the baby's antics. 

"Jinnie?" Felix mumbled, surprise coating his face, just like Seungmin, wondering if he was dreaming.

"Muffin?" Hyunjin mumbled back, not knowing what Felix and Seungmin were trying to achieve by calling out to him. 

"Pa!" Seungmin exclaimed impatiently, not liking the fact that his father was giving his attention to someone who wasn't him.

"Yes, baby? Are you hungry yet?" Felix asked, snapping out from his initial shock. Hyunjin watched him quickly detailed himself from the comforter, tucking his pillow next Jeongin's tiny body. He planted a Kiss on the toddler's forehead before making his way to the other two. 

"He is hungry?" Hyunjin asked, looking at the smaller body getting frustrated. "No wonder he looked offended that I didn't understand him." Hyunjin chuckled, nosing seungmin's hairline. But the baby was interested being in Felix's arms, apparently done with being in his Dad's presence. 

"Jinnie, look at Jeongin, yeah? I'll heat up milk and be back," he said picking up Seungmin who practically threw himself in his arms. Hyunjin dropped a kiss on Felix's head when he took hold of Seungmin. Felix looked up at Hyunjin, smiling softly, eyes sparkling. "I missed you... " he whispered, Hyunjin smiled at the love of his life, his sunshine, his honeybun, the tom to his Jerry, Apple of his eyes, peanut butter to his jelly and the only one he wants to marry. _Oh wait. He's already married to him. _

"I missed you a lot too, muffin." He pulled the younger into a hug, tucking him into himself. They stayed like that for a minute, before Seungmin decided enough was enough and that feeding him needs to be prioritized in their list.

  
"Pa!"

________

"But dad! Minnie started it first—"

"Oh Naw, I didn't! Dad, he's lying!"

"I'll decide who's—"

"Minnie! Why are you lying—"

"I'm not, Innie, you know that—"

"Will you, little pests, let me talk—"

"Yeah, Seungmin, let Dad talk—"

"Stop cutting your own damn father off—"

"Yeah, Jeongin, stop—"

"Will you two just shut up for a minute? I've been trying to ask who broke the window, but no, you've been talking over me, little monsters! Disrespectful brats, wait till your Papa hears about it," Hyunjin yells at his 15 year old twins, both of them looking like they'd rather be anywhere than under Hyunjin's scrutinizing gaze. He sighs when the two mumble an apology. 

Trio's head snaps up when they hear the front door open and Felix calling out to them. Hyunjin watches in a light daze as Seungmin and Jeongin bolted inside without skipping a single beat, taking a seat on the dining table and beginning to sip on their milk and stab into their pancakes Hyunjin had placed earlier.

Hyunjin just blinks, his brain still processing what just happened. _Are these two for real? _

"Hyunj– oh, hey, pumpkins!" Felix chirps prettily, surprised to see the two teens up this early on a weekend. He plops the milk bottle on the counter and waddles up to ruffle the twins' hair.

"Hey, Papa," both chime in perfect unison, smiling like the angel descended down to earth, their sole purpose to impress Felix. Hyunjin scoffs in disbelief from where he's stood outside the kitchen window, the left window frame swinging pathetically, the glass pane still broken and the football lying in the pile of broken glass.

The only two good things are: one, no one was hurt and two, the window was open, so all the glass shreds have fallen outside and not on the counter - that would have just added to the headache.

Felix gasps as soon as he notices the broken window and Hyunjin just waves at the younger cheekily, chuckling when Felix glares at him.  
"So, which one if you did this?" Felix whips arounf, leaning his hips on the counter, his eyes narrowing at the two boys before him.

Hyunjin's devils beat Hyunjin to it, "Dad did it!"

_Wait, what?_

_Seriously_?

When Felix looks at them unimpressed, they insist it was Hyunjin that broke the glass when he tried to teach them a new tactic. _Papa, you know how competitive he gets, _Jeongin had casually mentioned. Hyunjin huffs loudly when Felix turns looks at him, eyebrows raised. How dare Felix doubt Hyunjin? 

Hyunjin sniffs indignantly. "I was preparing breakfast when my heart almost leaped out of my mouth—"

"Don't be dramatic, Dad," Seungmin chimes in, Jeongin shrugging his shoulders as if saying _he said it, I didn't. _  
Felix's eyes widen at that and then he burst out into set of cute giggles, catching the attention of all three, making them smile involuntarily.

"Why are you cutting me off, brat? Wait and see if I buy you that game when I'm on my business trip, just you two wait. I'll give the one I got to Changbin and Minho, instead," he announces, feeling highkey offended and lowkey uoset that Seungmin was always against him these days, especially since Seungmin had always been his baby and Jeongin Felix's.

He turns around to head towards the shed to collect dusting pan and a broom - and when was the last time he had set his foot in that spider and other insect induced shed? _Wowie, he can't wait to go in the shed!_

Even before he stakes a step away from the broken window, he feels a set of tiny arms wrap themselves around his mid section, a face nuzzling in his back. "Games or not, I'll always love you. You're just cute to mess with and we both know Papa is an angel and we can't get ourselves to mess with him," Seungmin whispers, his hold tightening a tiny bit.

"I love you too, Dad!" Jeongin screeches in full force from where he is nestled into his papa's embrace. Felix grimaced before smiling at Hyunjin and drops a kiss on Jeongin's head.

"I love you too, little air horns," Hyunjin replies, turning around to hug Seungmin properly.

When he catches Felix's eyes, he months an _I love you_ to him, Felix replying without a skipping a beat, going as far as blowing a kiss to him.

___________

  
"You guys are growing too tall for my liking," Felix grumbles from where he is stood, cutting the fruits, when Seungmin drops a kiss on top of his head while walking past him with ease, Jeongin following the suit, giggling when Felix playfully glares at him.

And Hyunjin can't hold himself back from dropping one of his own, pressing his lips in a brief exchange of greeting, "Hey muffin." Felix only huffs in reply. "Stop sulking," Hyunjin chides playfully, patting his husband's bottom, winking when the younger turns to look at him, eyes wide.

His sons snicker as Hyunjin goes around unfazed; washing his hands and wiping them dry on the towel.

"Let me, you just sit down." Dropping a loud and wet kiss on Felix's right cheek, Hyunjin takes over the kitchen duties. Felix takes a seat on the chair, Seungmin sliding next to him to rest his head on Felix's shoulder.

Jeongin gets up to help Hyunjin, opening the drawer to pull out a large bowl. "No, not that one, the other one," Hyunjin instructs, smiling softly at how the boys still didn't mind following their years old routine. It has been over twelve since they made this their routine, Hyunjin picking the boys up from school and helping Felix in the kitchen, Felix reaching a little earlier than Hyunjin. Felix used to pick up the duo in elementary, but after they joined clubs later on, Hyunjin had taken up on that task.

Felix lays his palm flat on Seungmin's forehead, tsking when his head still feels warm. "Baby, did you eat your soup, or caused trouble for Stay?"

Seungmin coughed a little, prompting Felix to rub his chest gently, "I ate every bit of it, Pa. Taytay even made that special tea of theirs," he whispers, his throat still sore from all coughing he has been doing for past few days.

"Want some warm water, Minnie?" Jeongin asks, visibly worried for his brother.

"Yes, please," he croaks out.

"So, what has been my sick little munchkin missing in school, Innie?" Felix prompts, helping Seungmin drink up the warm water.

"Besides the fact that School will be shut down for a day due to pest control, nothing much. Changbin hyung and Minho hyung said they'll come over later to see Minnie," Jeongin supplied, washing the bowl and drying it.  
"Plus the singing club chose Seungmin's replacement for the upcoming fest, and..." he trails off, hesitating a little. "And so I quit," he adds hurriedly. Hyunjin stops cutting, turning to look at Jeongin. Felix and Seungmin looks a little surprised.

"What? Why would you do that dummy?" Seungmin forces out, coughing instantly. Felix hurriedly fills the glass and hands over to the poor boy, rubbing his back as he takes small sips.

"I can't stand there and sing while you're sick here, okay? Plus we can work on that science project and instead enroll in Science exhibition. You don't need your vocals there," Jeongin mumbles, embarrassed. He knows for a fact that Seungmin is going to tease him for this, but whatever.

"Aww, what a softy," Hyunjin teases, bumping their shoulders together. Seungmin also chuckles lightly, going back to laying his head on Felix's shoulder.

"Should we see another doctor, Jinnie?" Felix wonders after a while, when seungmin let's out another set of coughs, Felix seeming close to crying. As if sensing the despair, Seungmin pulls Felix in his embrace, rubbing his father's back like how he had done for him.

"They said it's viral, and it's all over the school. If he doesn't improve by this week, we'll see another doctor, okay?" Hyunjin concedes when he sees Seungmin comforting Felix instead. Felix pulls himself out from the hug and pulls his son into his own.

Dumping the cut fruits into bowl, Hyunjin comes over to plant a kiss on the sick boy, who doesn't even find it in him to stir. Felix gently tucks Seungmin's hair behind his Ears, parting the bangs, and planting a kiss on his own. Felix tries to tuck the taller boy into him and fails, sighing in a defeat, "I forgot you are 18 years old now, and have, essentially, out grown me."

Seungmin still nestled in his neck, chuckles lightly at his father's sulky tone, "but I'll always be your baby?" he asks, looking up at Felix with wide eyes.

"Oh, yes, you and Jeongin will always be my babies," Felix announces in the kitchen.

Hyunjin coughs behind him.

"—our Babies." He corrects. 

Jeongin laughs at that, while Hyunjin cheekily come over to steal a kiss from Felix.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of parents HyunLix and babies Seungin? 
> 
> I sure enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much. 
> 
> Comment down below anything you want to comment, and don't forget to leave a kudo!💜 
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
